The Art of Deception
by RikusChika778
Summary: Yuna is Rikku’s older sister who fell into comma leaving Rikku in charge of her Summoner/Singer life, while continuing to do her modeling job. Now she’s stuck between fake marrying Tidus and being with Gippal, not to mention her jobs on the line!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

RikusChika778- Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of its characters.

* * *

**Muja drui vencd, drah drui syo muja udranc.**

**(Love thou first, then thou may love others.)**

**-Yuffie Kisagari**

~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~

"Hell no."

"Hell yeah."

"But why me?" A young blonde girl whined putting on her best pout at her older sister. The girl she was complaining at shook her head drawing her lips into a thin line and crossing her arms frustrated at her sister. "Please Rikku; this is crucial for the sake of my image."

"Yunie not everything's about you, I have a life too you know." Rikku said getting annoyed at where this conversation was about to go. "And I barley even look like you. Anyone could tell the difference, even a baby!" _Detic echd cusauha E fyhd du synno; E tuhd mega res mega dryd!_ (Tidus isn't someone I want to marry; I don't like him like that!) Rikku could have just choked herself with her bare hands, that's how bad she hated Yuna's plan. She was suppose to take the job as summoner/singer for her, but marrying one of her best friends from the pilgrimage, no way, that just wouldn't work.

"Rikku, I swear you're so hard headed sometimes, it's a fake marriage, and you're not really going to marry _my _Tidus." Yuna held affirm stance against Rikku, she wasn't exactly in the mood thanks to a sickness she came down with that's why she trusted her sister with this task. "God! You act like this is a really hard task, I know modeling's your life, but this is mine you have to keep my influence over Spira going, do you understand!" Yuna's face had turned into a dull pink shade that made her seem more flustered than normally since she got sick. Rikku sighed and knew she would never win against her elder, Braska always put Yuna's needs first and Rikku's thing about Rikku was that she was adopted and taken in by her uncle Braska; her real dad ditched and became obsessed with Machina after her mom died in an accident. She learned refer to Braska as her father, but was freer and not chained like Yuna was as a person being pressured to defeat SIN, having all the burden of everyone's hope placed on her. She knew she still owed Yuna her life still, she couldn't help it Yuna was the person who made up the choice for her to be a guardian, not to mention she made up white lies when they were younger to get her out of trouble since she had a knack for getting into it. Yuna stared at Rikku with disappointment, Rikku just started dating Gippal, and now this happens, she has to marry Tidus! She really hated to put her in a corner like this, knowing it would take the girl forever to choose honor and disappointment.

Rikku shook her head and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Fine, I'll do it." She said keeping her eyes straight forward looking past Yuna. "But if I do promise me you will heal before the wedding. Promise." She stood up straightening her skirt and reaching out for Yuna's hand. The brunette looked at her with a shocked face then smiled up at her "Sister".

"Promise Kuku." Yuna said shaking her hand in return, that was the last time Rikku saw Yuna conscious the day before.

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~

Rikku now sat at a table inside a new Machina ship she found buried deep within in the ocean , "Queens" was what she named it. It was white and silver outside with the name written in Al Bhed while in the inside it was neon bright, in her fashion sense it was tacky, but it totally matched her personality. She had placed it on auto pilot so she and her buddy Rimmy her pet moogle. When the computer pilot informed her that they were just now landing at Luca to meet Yuna's Fiancé, better known as her best friend Tidus, Rikku couldn't help but feel happy and pissed. She wasn't happy about impersonating Yuna with her garment grid like Leblanc, who was gracious enough to teach Yuna and Rikku some song she "wrote" herself. She sighed and got up out of her chair preparing the garment grid she borrowed from Yuna and changed into the lookalike Yuna's gunner outfit.

"E secc so paidevim pmuhta ryen yht knaah cfenmo aoac!!!!!( I miss my beautiful blonde hair and green swirly eyes!!!!! ) She went to the bridge looking around to see if she could spot the Aurochs, but no such luck. She almost gave up hope and go look for a seat in the blitzball stadium until a familiar blonde guy yelled Yuna's name. She turned around smiling the all so happy to see you, when she really wasn't.

"Yuna, you came to see my game today." Tidus smiled at Rikku giving her a peck on the lips and hugging her, Rikku returned the hug making sure to keep her _happy _smile on.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a single one if Spira was endanger. Again." Rikku knew she screwed up on the last part, but hoped he didn't notice. Tidus stared at her for a second before smiling brightly and grabbing her in another embrace.

"Thanks. Come on we got to get you one of the best seats, after all you are royalty." Rikku smiled as Tidus grabbed her hand walked her from the Luca docks. _Oui syta y kuut lruela Oihea._(You made a good choice Yunie.) Tidus stopped when they made it to the top of the stairs and turned to face Rikku face to face.

"I forgot to tell you Rikku's been helping me with my Al Bhed and I have something to tell you.

Rikku smiled thinking about how hilarious it was to teach Tidus Al Bhed, he could never pronounce the words right or he would say something_ wrong_ in their language. "Oh, what did she teach you?"

"E muja oui." (I love you.) Tidus kissed Rikku on the lips before taking off to the locker rooms. Rikku put her index finger to her lips and smiled to herself, maybe Tidus would be fun to hang out with until Yunie got better.

* * *

RikusChika778: There I did it! My first fic of my first Final Fantasy game I bought!! Yeah me!!!! Reviews, sorry no comedy or crazy _talks _we have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh wow! He's done it again folks! Besaids Aurochs star blitzball player scored yet another one ending the game with ten to four!" Rikku listened as the crowd cheered for Tidus, he was still known as (Dream) Zanarkands star player, but he rose up to being famous on the Aurochs. Rikku saw Tidus wave back and instantly replied it before he left the sphere pool. She sighed dully to herself wishing she didn't have to lie, it made her so uncomfortable to do it, all she wanted to do was slap herself and tell the truth!

"Hello." Rikku looked up to see Lulu with Videna in her arms and a slight grin plastered on her face. "Great game?" Rikku nodded, but something about Lulu was off right now. "Is something wrong, Rikku?" _What how did Lulu know? Was it that obvious? I bet Tidus knows already to that this isn't Yuna!_ Rikku's blood pressure was raising hire and her heart rate increased faster. No one was suppose to know about Yuna and her!

"N-n-no. Why would you call me Rikku, I'm Yuna." She made one last attempt to convince Lulu she wasn't herself. Lulu gave her an obvious look saying she wasn't slick.

"Rikku, you know nothing gets past my eyes without being noticed." Lulu sat down next to Rikku, keeping a still hold on Videna. "What really happened?"

"Yunie came down with some sickness and fell into a coma, putting me in charge to deceive everyone including loved ones, including Tidus." Rikku messed with the half skirt on Yuna gunner outfit while chewing on her bottom lip. Lulu gave an understanding look and much to Rikku shock said something about it.

"I understand, Yuna will be okay soon, but maybe you and Tidus could get to know each other a little more. And see his way of looking at you through his perspective." Lulu got up and lefet a confused and dazed Rikku on the private bench.

"Huh?"Rikku gave a confused look at Lulus back.

"You'll see what I mean. See you at Besaid, Rikku" Was the last thing the black mage said before descending down the was so entranced at just a small conversation she didn't even see a certain Al Bhed with a patch on his eye go by and stop right in front of her. She slowly looked up with her (Yunie's) two different eye colors. Gippal. Of all people for her to run into now, it had to be Gippal her own boyfriend! Yuna wouldn't have to worry about recovering if she places her back in the hospital.

"Rao." (Hey) Gippal said casually while sitting in his normal pose. Sitting in his hip with his arm placed on his side and that god damn cocky grin, yup that was her crazy, dumb, idiotic for sure boyfriend. "Hey listen Yuna, have you seen Rikku?" It was an innocent question, since when did Gippal look so innocent and pure? Never! That's what he never did this, but by the tone of his voice she could tell he was worried, she wanted to, she honestly did but she couldn't bring herself to hurt Yuna… or Tidus.

"I have no idea, why do you need her?" Rikku said casually keeping her real self from appearing through the dressphere. Gippal cocked his head to the side with a look of disappointment.

"Well I would expect you to know where she was, FYI." Wait a minute did Gippal just use "FYI"? Holy mother of sweets. (Yes she did just say that)

"No, why should I, do I look like her keeper?" Rikku knew the way Yuna acted around people, but Gippal was seriously taking this in the wrong direction and she was getting fucking pissed too. Judging by the shocked look on his face, Rikku knew he never heard Yuna talk to anyone for that matter like that. _But guess what? I'm not Yuna, life's a bitch ain't it?_

"Fryd fnuhk fedr oui dutyo? Ouin yldehk zicd yc pyt yc so lnywo kenmvenaht, cuuh du pa aq cehla e sad cdyndat ryhkehk uid fedr Hyrtmy."( What wrong with you today? Your acting just as bad as my crazy girlfirend, soon to be ex since I met started hanging out with Nahdla.) Rikku's eyes narrowed when he said this just because he thought Yunie didn't know Al Bhed. Wrong! Rikku had been teaching her and Tidus with Al Bhed primers, not to mention Gippal was talking to the one and only person who knew both English and Al Bhed mastered. shook his head and started walking away just when Tidus started showing up. Oh hell did he just… this conversation is far from over.

"FYI, E's hud yc cdibet yc oui drehg Kebbym, oui paddan ruba E tuh'd damm Neggi." (I'm not as stupid as you think Gippal, you better hope I don't tell Rikku.) Rikku smirked in triumph when Gippals face turned to terror at the mere thought that Yuna (Rikku) understood and would tell Rikku. Its true Gippal didn't call her crazy for nothing the woman could scare he would give her that. Gippal shook off the fear on his face and scratched his head before leaving the stadium. Tidus came up just in time wondering what happened.

"Yuna, what happened is there something wrong with Gippal?" Tidus asked, blue eyes staring at her with an innocent look. Rikku had wanted to talk to him, she always did when it was her and Gippal was having problems he was always like a couple counselor. When Rikku didn't respond Tidus let it go and tried to find another subject. "Did you see, Lulu? Videna seems to be doing well."

"Yeah, he's looking more and more like Wakka everyday but I think he's going to get Lulu's personality." Rikku replied taking Tidus's hand when he offered her to help her off of the bench.

"That's not good." Tidus said playfully.

"Hey, hey that will be fine as long as he isn't bad." Rikku walked down the stairs past the lockers rooms. "I saw you out Star Blitzball Player." Rikku nudged Tidus when he blushed and tried to shake it off.

"Aw, I thought I messed up."

"No you did fine. Like always. So, you ready to go back to Besaid?" Rikku asked doing Yuna's normal little stance. Tidus smiled and took Yuna (Rikku's) hand and took her outside the stadium to the airship (She took that a yes). Just when they were almost on board a crowd of reporters came up yelling things.

"Lady Yuna is it true that you and Besaid Auroch's Tidus are going to get married!"

"Tidus, did you ever plan on marrying so young?"

"Do you plan on having babies? If so, what will you name them?"

"Lady Yuna did you have any other feelings for someone else?"

"Tidus did you have a crush on any of the female guardians?" That was the last straw. Tidus was pushed over the edge with the last question and before Rikku knew it, she was picked up bridal style and carried into _The Queens. _Tidus had gently put her in the passenger's seat and Tidus had already gotten into the Pilots seat and started it. She taught him how to control her airship, but it was just for fun because they had nothing do after blitzball practice.

But why? Why had Tidus reacted so violently to that last question? If it was true then who did he like on the pilgrimage. Lulu or… her?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RikusChika778: Some of you must not like Tidus and Rikku?

Rikku: Ouch.

RikusChika778: I know. Anyways I like them personally, but I also like Yuna and Tidus just so we can get it straight.

Rikku: On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Who am I kidding I would have a migraine trying to create my favorite games.

* * *

**"Why is it that whenever something appears to be fun, it nearly kills me?"**

**Serena Sailor Moon Television Series**

"Hey Tidus, don't you think you should calm down?" Rikku kept a death grip on the royal blue arm chairs as Tidus's driving didn't even slow down once on the way to Besaid.

"I can't! After that ridiculous question they asked. God, I hate paparazzi!" Tidus kept a deadly grip on the wheel and gritted his teeth. He took a few breaths before slowing the pace of the airship long enough for Rikku to hold his hand. It did hurt her the way he said it as if it didn't matter to him. Well she did have no say in it since Yuna was the one he chose, not her.

"Tidus, its fine just let it go."

"Let it go?" Tidus's eyes got wide with shock an before he lowered his head. "You right. That was childish of me."

"Now I never said you had no right to pick me up like that, but at least think about Lulu and Rikku if they heard you say something like that. As if you hated them the whole journey and never tolerated them." Rikku put The Queens on auto pilot to spin Tidus around so she could fully face him and he looked ashamed now.

"I know and I'm glad they weren't or that would've have hurt not just them but me too. Now _I _feel like a jackass." Tidus was looking at her now but it seem like he noticed something about her eyes. Yuna was half Al Bhed could it be possible that because of her eyes being green already they remained swirly when she changed? _Oh god… _"How long have your eyes been swirly?" _No! The jigs up just like that? _

"What are you talking about? Both Rikku and I have swirly eyes technically at least. I've always had them." Rikku quickly waved the question away. It was an obvious lie that was made up, Yuna's weren't swirly. Doesn't mean Tidus remembers how they look exactly. Right?

"I remember." _Aw damn. _Tidus continued on. "Rikku was the only one with those pretty swirly eyes—I mean green eyes, while you have regular looking eyes." _Pretty? He thinks my eyes are pretty? _"What's wrong with us, Yuna? It was so easy to talk to you back then, but now I'm finding it easier to just talk to Rikku. I don't know we don't ever seem to have problems with telling are feelings about people or things going on."

"I don't know. I thought we were doing just fine since you came back." Rikku replied acting as innocent as her cousin normally is.

"Do you think you can go to the cabin and chill for awhile? I wanna talk to Rikku." A small gasp escaped Rikku's lips and she was shocked. What was she going to do? Tidus wanted to talk to her and _she was literally on the ship with him. Improvise Rikku! Rikku replied with a polite 'of course' and_ walked out the door to only sprint to the elevator and try to beat Tidus to the commsphere.

When the elevator stopped she ran across the metal bridge to the cabin and quickly answered the commsphere. Tidus's adorable face showed up and he looked shocked for a second. Shocked because Rikku wasn't directly in the camera as a matter of fact she was nowhere to be spotted. "Rikku?"

Just in time Rikku showed up on the sphere back to her normal self. _"Hello!"_ She said cheerfully even though you would have never guessed she was running like hell earlier.

"Wait how did you get on the Queens? Yuna said you let her borrow it."

_"I did. But she didn't tell you I was in Luca?" _Tidus shook his head in the camera. _Typical Yuna. _Rikku thought._"Well I was here and since Queens is mine basically, I'm allowed to get on it." _

"Yours? You must have fell running around Luca today since Wakka and I helped you find it. Did you see the game?"

_"I know and I give you partial credit for it. And yes I did see it, Mr. Ball hogger."_

"It's not my fault they rely on me." Tidus countered. Just like old times. He was the same still despite his problems with Yuna lately. "Are you in the cabin?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

Since you're there, its kind silly of to be talking on the commsphere. I'm coming down to the cabin okay." Before Rikku even had a chance to reply Tidus was already off the screen. _Damn it! _She didn't even have enough time to figure out a way to lie once again if Yuna wasn't in the cabin. Rikku heard the elevator doors open and feet shuffling on the metal ground. Tidus stepped in the cabin looking around until he finally spotted Rikku on the couch Indian style smiling at him.

"Hey." Tidus said casually. "Hi-ya." Rikku replied patting the seat next to her for him to sit down. Of course Tidus came and did so.

"What's up buddy?" Rikku poked him with her elbow in his side.

"Yuna, she's been acting odd all day for some reason. As if she's in a rush to get somewhere. I heard her running outside the bridge." _Freak… _"Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

What was she supposed to do? Blurt out that she's was impersonating her! Hell no that's personal suicide. "Maybe she's shy around you now. I mean you look like you've grown up from cute to handsome." Rikku said.

"Ooh, so you thought I was cute, huh? Now I'm handsome." Tidus laughed when Rikku pushed him playfully. "It's okay to admit you like me, except in front of Gippal." Rikku stopped smiling and her lips turned into a frown. Tidus realizing what he said tried taking it back. "Is there something wrong with you and Gippal?"

"You can say that. I think he's cheating on me." It was Tidus's turn to not smile. He was pretty pissed by the look of it.

"Where's that jackass at?" Tidus got up from the couch when Rikku pulled on his arm. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No, Tidus please, even I'm not sure if he is. Yuna told me." Well Gippal never realized he told on himself. Oh well…

"Doesn't matter he shouldn't be doing this. Rikku, I told you not to date him in the first place!" Tidus face had shown red that he was mad more than flattered. "You have to break up with him! He's not right."

"Bu-!" Before Rikku could even finish her sentence the Queens alert message signaled they were preparing to land at Besaid. Rikku knew Tidus was right and she might just have to end it. "I'll think about it."

"Hopefully you make the right decision. Are you and the Queens staying here until the wedding?" Tidus asked opening the bridge for them to get off.

"I guess so." Rikku answered thoughtfully. Question is: How is she going to play her and Yuna's parts in this?

* * *

RikusChika778: Review if you want it doesn't bother me. I just like my title for the story. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

RikusChika778: Hola! Welcome to chapter 4 of The Art of Deception my first Final Fantasy FF X-2. And with encouraging help from Cola Princess of the Al Bhed, it continues on!

Rikku: Yes! Maybe there's still a chance.

RikusChika778: Sweetie, I love you, but that was over around 2005.

Riku: You don't have to bring that up, big meanie.

RikusChika778: Still love you! Anyways thanks my two reviews.

Disclaimer: I own no characters of FF X-2, no matter how much I dream.

* * *

**It takes two to get one in trouble**

**-Mae West**

Rikku had stayed over in Besaid for almost two days, running around being Yuna and herself. It was a pain especially the chatting time she had with Tidus. When this happened Rikku always stayed on the ship while if he wanted Yuna she immediately had to change and pretend she was exploring Besaid. This had to stop, she had to do something.

It was time to turn to the last person who would do this, but had to. Paine. Rikku was on the ship currently in her regular form trying to connect to Paine over the commsphere. "What?" Paine showed up on the screen, making Rikku mad.

"Is that how you greet everyone?" Rikku asked crossing her arms. Paine was always like this to her whether it was out of dry humor or love, she always made deals with her. "Because, you suck at this when it comes to old friends."

"I only do that to you." Paine answered in her regular voice. That same make-fun-of-Rikku voice she loved. "What do you want?"

"Is it too much to ask, that you come to Besaid for me and do a favor?" Rikku asked in her sweet innocent voice. Paine was silent for awhile before answering.

"What did you do?" Rikku's face dropped. She wasn't doing anything bad or illegal why did everyone seem to think that?

"Nothing bad this time, It's just Yuna isn't really here, I have to play as her." Paine looked as if she was still confused and Rikku had to break it down some more. "I have to dressphere change into Yuna, so Tidus won't suspect anything, while I play my part too!" Paine's face was stuck in a shocked state.

"You're worst than Leblanc, you imposter! I mean your own cousin!"

"Oh, screw you Paine, that's the last time I count on you for something." Rikku turned away from the sphere and pretended to be hurt. "You hate me, and you were one of the few people I trusted with this task." Rikku said making sniffles as if she had been crying. Paine looked taken aback by the blonde's action.

"Fine!" Paine yelled through the video. "Goodness, you make me sound like the worst person you've ever met." _Probably cause you like making fun of me. _"What time do I have to be there?"

"Two o'clock, girlfriend." Rikku gave Paine thumbs up before turning off the commsphere.

Once Rikku had gotten it straight it would take an hour before Paine would be here. She was sitting on at the stool near the bar looking up things on the computer, when Tidus came in. "Well jeez, knock much?" Tidus stopped in his tracks when he saw Rikku. "What?"

"Since when have you worn glasses?" Rikku remembered that she was wearing her glasses. She quickly took them off and looked the same once more. "No, I liked them. You looked cute with them." He smiled coming to sit on the bars counter top.

"Stop flirting Tidus, it's going to get old." Rikku threw him a mischievous smile. "If you're looking for Yuna she's hanging out at the… the… the temple. Yeah, the minster's were like **"Only the great high summoner Yuna can go in!" **And I was like fine." Tidus laughed at Rikku's man impersonation.

"Suck ups." He stated.

"Exactly." Rikku went back to typing in the computer some more, when Tidus caught her once more in conversation.

"Actually, I was looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted to help at practice, with the Aurochs of course!" Tidus covered scratching his head. He told Rikku whenever he did that, it meant he was trying to cover up something.

"Me? Is it because I can swim better than Yunie?" Rikku asked pretending to look innocent with her hand lying over her chest. "Well I always was better at blitzball than her. And you." Tidus looked at Rikku as if she just challenged him, which she did.

"Is that a challenge?" Tidus asked getting in Rikku's face where he could clearly see the swirling emerald eyes. Rikku almost lost her train of thought when she was caught in Tidus baby blue eyes. She had to mentally remind herself about Yuna. _Right Yunie's fiancé. _

"I didn't stutter." She defended closing the computer walking to the bridge. "Will see how good you are first off with running." Rikku ran off the ship, catching Tidus off guard before he sprinted after her.

~~~~~fifty minutes later~~~~~

"Tidus you're getting old." Rikku said standing at the waterfall. Tidus came up to her bare-chested and his hair matted against his forehead.

"You made me do five laps around Besaid and your calling me slow?" He said through breaths. "You should be lucky I didn't drag you into this and left you st your pretty little ass down here."

"And you're a good friend for that." Rikku patted his head smiling at him. "Besides a guy always does so much more work than a girl does?"

"That sounded so sexist. But, I got you, water now. We'll see who can hold their breath the longest." Tidus challenged.

"That's not fair. You're use to it in blitzball." Rikku complained. It wasn't fair he had practice at this; she could drown herself the whole time.

"I'll just save you if you start drowning." He assured her. _Well maybe a personal life guard wouldn't be so bad. Especially if the best friends is a he. _"Maybe." _There goes that _glimmer_ of hope. _

Rikku grinned and pushed past Tidus running to the second route where it led to the big looking lake. Tidus caught up with her at the edge of the stream and watched as she jumped in and came back up. "Come on lifeguard, or you already chickened out?" Tidus taking yet another challenged jumped in splashing Rikku in the process.

"Aw, did I splash the poor baby?" Tidus said before sinking under the water. Rikku following behind him attempted to speed up. Tidus catching it sped up more creating a gap between them. _Some of us can't swim that fast Tidus! _As if hearing her thoughts Tidus swam back to her. He was faced to face with her now underwater. And she looked prettier with her blonde hair floating around her and her eyes staring straight at him. On impulse Tidus pressed his lips on hers. Rikku's eyes widened and instinctively kissed back.

Her lips felt perfect pressed against his. It was all going so well until three things happened. One: Tidus saw Paine through the water, looking directly down at them. Two: They held their breath for too long and needed some air. Three: They did not just do that.

"Don't worry I won't tell. I have no desire." Paine assured them when they looked scared. "Trust me I don't care. Plus you looked cute." Tidus and Rikku's faces relaxed and they were no longer tense.

"Paine just used the word 'cute'!" Rikku blurted out pointing at her. As if reading Paine's face Rikku stopped making fun and looked down in shame.

"What are you two still doing here aren't you suppose to be helping him train?" Paine pointed at Tidus.

Rikku's face softened before she swam backwards up the stream. Tidus turned back to Paine.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

RikusChika778: Isnt paine just the nicest person?

Rikku: Speak for yourself. She must have sped through traffic.

RikusChika778: Maybe. Anyways reviews please. See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

The Art of Deception has been placed on temporary hold till October. I'm sorry for those who like it, but I'm losing my feel for it. I like writing it, but I'm aware not many are Rikku and Tidus fans so it's hard for it to be reviewed. So this story will be taking a break you guys, I'm terribly sorry.

-RikusChika778


	6. Chapter 6

Unwanted or stories on Hiatus

For those that follow the listed stories the ones in **bold** are up for adoption and the remaining are either being quit on or redone. If a story happens to be adopted (which I doubt) and you want the title changed or the summary messed with please tell me. Also if you do adopt and want to change previous chapters that have been updated you may.

**Cloud 9**

Clueless

**Desires Resurrection**

Mask

**The Game**

**Cooler than Me**

Text

The Art of Deception

**Bulletproof**

**Favorite Girl**

**Playboy (Maybe not sure about this one)**

Ethereal Dreams


End file.
